


Fracture

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During 7x12 when Clark is at the luthor mansion talking to lex. After he was recovered, and went into lex’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fracture

Clark picked up a box and was looking at it until he heard the door open and lex said “it’s like a reflex I see you and start defending myself” he threw his bag on the chair. Clark said “that what guilt does to a person, now what were you doing in Detroit with Kara”. lex said “I was trying to help her”. Clark said “And she ended up kidnapped” Clark walked closer to lex and said while he put his hand on his shoulder.

“you knew she had amnesia” lex said “Sure, once she told and why is your hand on me like that I thought we weren't seeing each other anymore but that’s when I volunteered my help”. Clark put his hand off lex and said “did it ever occur to you to pick up a phone and call me, cause I miss our talks on the phone”. lex said honestly “I kept on calling every day but Lana keeps on hanging up on me Clark what do I do you’re her slave Clark”. lex walked to his desk and Clark turned around and said “do you even know when you’re lying anymore, then how come I don’t get messages from you”. lex said while he was sitting in his chair “I've stopped pretending to care whether or not you believe me so why don’t you” lex turn the box around to face him, Clark said coming closer to the his desk.

“because I do care lex and there is a side of you that knows what’s right, and I am not Lana’s slave she lives with because you didn't want to” lex sighed “wow now, what do I do without Clark Kent voice of reason, I said no because I wanted you to live with me because that crap wedding with Lana was a setup by my father and you know it” Clark said “that voice isn't me, lex it’s you, there still good inside you let that voice lead back to it, maybe Lana moving in was a bad mistake so if you be nicer then you stay at mine or the opposite” Lex said “ I didn't know it would only take a brush with death to see your softer side, alright I will” Clark said “trust me lex, there’s nothing that’s lost that can’t be found again” Clark turn around and was walking out before lex said “Clark by the way we have dinner plans at metropolis just in case you see me like you always do when I get recovered it’s at 7:30” Clark was smiling and ran to lex for a hug and said “so I guess that’s a start but until then I want to tell you something I am a alien from a planet called krypton and you were right all those times lex it’s just I was scared and my parents would not let me” lex kissed Clark and said “well thank you for telling me” Clark said “will you marry me lex” lex was still holding Clark and said “yes Clark” Clark kissed lex again passionately.


End file.
